The Phantom Of Hogwarts
by Lannie
Summary: 1st fic, be kind and read and Review.......
1. Default Chapter Title

  


Phantom of Hogwarts  
  
By: Lannie  
  
Disclaimer: the songs belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber. The character's belong to JK ROWLING. I belong to Me!   
  
A/N: I love the Phantom Of The Opera. I hope you like this.  


  
  
Lannie walks on to the platform that the High Table usually sits on. She faces the audience that consists of teachers and students. Lannie is dressed in all black. She has a solemn look on her face.   
  
Lannie: Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of The Hogwarts: a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our work shops have repaired it and wired it for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of how it may look when reassembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?  
  
A horrid shriek fills the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione Granger, a 4th year Gryffindor had collapsed. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, fellow Gryffindors, were at her side. Professor Minerva McGonagall conjured a stretcher and carried her off to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Lannie: Can anyone tell me what happened here?  
  
Harry: She was sitting there looking at you and she cried out and fainted.  
  
Lannie: Okay, thank you Mr. Potter. Phantom Get in here!  
  
In front of Lannie, a guy dressed in all black materialized in front of her.  
  
'Phantom': You called dear Lannie?   
  
Lannie: Phantom, listen, did you show yourself to that girl?  
  
Phantom: Could be.  
  
Lannie: If you weren't dead I'd kill you.  
  
Harry: He's dead?  
  
Lannie and Phantom: Yes.  
  
Phantom: As you can see, I am the Phantom of Hogwarts.  
  
Ron: The phantom of Hogwarts?  
  
Snape: *face pales* Yes, the Phantom of Hogwarts.  
  
McGonagall has come back from the Hospital Wing.   
  
McGonagall: The phantom was a student here when James Potter and friends were here. He suddenly disappeared, without a trace. In his 4th year.   
  
Phantom: I've come to make a request.  
  
Lannie: what do ya want, mr. Phantom?   
  
Phantom: I would like for you to put on a production of Phantom Of The Opera.  
  
McGonagall: Albus? Can this be done?  
  
Dumbledore: Phantom, why do you want us to do this?  
  
Phantom: For once in my life I want the spot light!   
  
Dumbledore: All right.  
  
Phantom: Yeah! *dances around in a circle*  
  
Lannie: okay we need to cast roles. Ummm, We need the following:  
  
Phantom Of The Opera:  
Christine Daae:  
Raoul, Vicomte Chagny:  
Carlotta Giudicelli:  
Monsieur Andre:  
Monsieur Firmin:  
Madame Giry:  
Ubaldo Piangi:  
Meg Giry:  
  
Lannie: Anyone?  
  
A few people have raised their hand.  
  
Lannie: Don't make me pick people.  
  
No one else has raised their hand.  
  
Lannie: okay here goes nothin':  
  
Phantom: Harry Potter  
Christine: Myself  
Raoul: Ron Weasley  
Carlotta: Hermione Granger  
Firmin: Prof. Lupin  
Andre: Prof. Snape  
Madame Giry: Prof. McGonagall  
Piangi: Seamus Finnigan   
Meg Giry: Lavender Brown  
  
Lannie: Ummm, you'll notice that Prof. Remus Lupin is in here. Well, being the little angel that I am, I have contacted the good professor and I am hoping he will play the part. Prof. Snape will being Andre because of the temperament.   
  
Lupin: Hello everyone.  
  
Lannie: Okay, Phantom, you'll notice you didn't get a part. Well you get the part of assistant director. I will be Director.  
  
A/n: Do you want me to continue?? This is my first fic. I hope you like it.. Reviews are helpful.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Phantom of Hogwarts   
  
Part 2  
  
By: Lannie  
  
Disclaimer: The songs belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber. The character's belong to JK ROWLING. I belong to me!  
  
A/N: I love the Phantom of the Opera. I really hope you like this! Oh yeah, the italics are the scenes, and the names are in BOLD ex. Hannibal is Ubaldo Piangi (Seamus Finnigan)  
  
Night has fallen over Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lannie is still there.  
  
Lannie: Umm, is there any chance you have an open room?  
  
McGonagall: It could be possible.  
  
Lannie: If not, I'll write one in. I HAVE POWER! BAWHAHAHA!   
  
McGonagall: That's nice. Now follow me.  
  
McGonagall leads our beautiful, witty, graceful, author to-   
  
Lannie: THE DUNGEONS?!   
  
McGonagall: All authors go the Slytherin commons.  
  
Lannie: Oh nice. Well in that case *snaps fingers* Harriett will have to join me then.  
  
Harriett: WHAT! * rolls eyes * Why me? Why, it all I ask! *Snaps fingers* If we're gonna be with our precious, wrecious wittle Slytherins, I'll have to get the Big Box of Fun.   
  
Lannie: *evil grin* Oh, this shall be a good night......  
  
Harriett: Oh, yes.   
  
McGonagall: ENOUGH! The password is 'Snarf.'  
  
Lannie: SNARF!? As in Thunder Cats?   
  
McGonagall: Yes. Snarf.  
  
Snape comes out holding a Snarf doll.   
  
Both girls are on the floor laughing so hard they can't speak.   
  
Snape: What's wrong with Snarf?  
  
McGonagall: *shaking head* Go to bed. Just go.   
  
Next Day   
  
All Slytherins have woken up to find that they are wearing make-up. The guys have pink finger nails and toes. The females look like, well, I'll let you decide and it's not pretty... All Slytherins are hurrying to wash the gloppy mess off. Harriett and Lannie's Big Box of Fun is totally empty.....  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE GREAT HALL  
Lannie: Okay people, I am NOT in a good mood so let us get this done with! *sends a CRACK into the air to get everyone's attention.* We will be starting out with the auctioneer and bidding AKA the Prologue, and go from there. Kay? Good.  
  
PROLOGUE  
THE STAGE OF THE PARIS OPERA, 1905 (France)  
(The contents of the opera house are being auctioned off.)  
  
Dumbledore: Sold. Your number sir? Thank you.  
  
Lot 663 then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of 'Hannibal' by Chalumeau.  
  
Dean Thomas: Showing here.  
  
Dumbledore: Do I have ten francs? Five then, five I am bid. Six, seven. Against you sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny.  
  
Lot 664: a wooden pistol and three human skulls, from the 1831 production of 'Robert de Diable' by Meyerbeer. Ten francs for this. Ten, thank you. Fifteen thank you sir. Fifteen I am bid. Going at fifteen. Your number sir?  
  
Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen: a papiermache musical box, in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes. Playing the cymbals. This item, found discovered in the vaults of the theatre still in working order.  
  
Dean: * holding it up* Showing here. * He sets it in motion*  
  
Dumbledore: May I start at twenty francs? Fifteen then? Fifteen I am bid.   
  
(Raoul eventually buys it for thirty francs.)   
  
Dumbledore: Sold, for thirty francs to the Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you sir.  
  
Older Ron: *quietly half to himself and half to the box* A collectors price indeed... Every detail exactly as she said.... She often spoke of you, my friend.... Your velvet lining and your figurine of lead.... Will you still play when we are all dead....?  
  
(Attention turns back to auctioneer as he resumes)   
  
Dumbledore: Lot 666 then: A chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of Hogwarts: a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier that figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and wired it with wiring for the new electric light so we may get a hint of how it will look like when reassembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination. Gentlemen?  
  
(The Auctioneer switches on the chandelier. There is an ominous flash and the OVERTURE begins. During the overture, the opera house is restored to its earlier grandeur. The chandelier, immense and glittering, rises magically from the stage, finally hovering high above the stalls.)   
  
SCENE 1   
  
Rehearsals for 'Hannibal' by Chalumeau  
  
(We have reached the great choral scene in which Hannibal and his army return to save Carthage from the roman invasion under Scipio. Hannibal is Ubaldo Piangi (Seamus Finnigan); Elissa, Queen of Carthage (his mistress) is Carlotta Guidicelli (Hermione Granger). The two leading Slave Girls played by Meg Giry (Lavender Brown) and Christine Daae (Lannie). Madame Giry (Prof. McGonagall) is the ballet mistress. Monsieur Reyer (Prof. Flitwick), the repetiteur, is in charge. We join the opera towards the end of Elissa's (Carlotta) great aria. She's is alone, holding a present from the approaching Hannibal, a bleeding severed head)  
  
Carlotta  
  
This trophy from our saviors,   
from the force of Rome!  
  
(Stage hand carries ladder across stage. Others are seen still constructing parts of scenery)  
  
Girls Chorus  
  
With feasting and dancing and song,   
Tonight in celebration,   
We greet the victorious throng,   
Returned to bring salvation!  
  
Men's Chorus   
  
The trumpets of Carthage resound!  
Hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
Hark to our step on the ground!  
  
  
All  
  
Hear the drums-  
Hannibal comes!  
  
(Piangi enters as Hannibal)  
  
Piangi (Hannibal)  
  
Sad to return to a land we love  
Threatened once more by Roma's far reaching grasp.  
  
Reyer(Interrupting him): Signor... If you please 'Rome'. We say 'Rome' not 'Roma'.   
  
Piangi: Si, si, Rome not Roma. Is very hard for me. *Practicing* Rome... Rome...  
  
(Enter LeFevre, the retiring manager of the Opera, with Firmin (Lupin) and Andre (Snape) to whom he has just sold It to.)   
  
Reyer(to Piangi): Once again, then if you please, Signor,: 'Sad to return...'   
  
Lannie: OKAY PEOPLE! GO TO BED! NOW!   
  
Everyone except Harriett and Lannie has left.  
  
Harriett: wow. That as fun...  
  
Please Review.... Thank you for reading this....  
  
  



End file.
